projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
All about the DEEPS ¦ Final Fantasy XIV
Jared tests out Final Fantasy XIV on his new Lenova computer. Synopsis This video was sponsored by Lenova, which sent him a tiny computer. Jared wants to test the computer with some of his favorite games. It looks like a robot. Jared starts playing Final Fantasy XIV. Jared explains what he is going to do. There are 24 people in this area. Jared will test to see how the Lenovo will take on this many characters at once. Jared has always wanted to make a video on Final Fantasy XIV. Jared shows off his guild. They are at the Lost City of Marsh. Jared enjoyed the story of Final Fantasy XIV a lot. Jared has played other MMO's before, but they are not as good as this one. Jared's hot bar is a mess. Jared comments that he is not seeing any frame rate drops. Jared turns motion blur off as it is not cool. Jared comments on the specs of the Lenovo. Everyone fights the first boss. All the rings on the ground are 'bads'. The boss creates a web, throwing everyone into the air. Everyone gets freed from the web. The boss causes quicksand, and everyone has to stand in the web to survive. A hole is created so Jared and others can escape and help everyone. The boss dies from the fall. Everyone battles another enemy. Ghosts appear, and everyone attacks them. This city is nicknamed the 'Wiping' City of Marsh as it is known for wiping parties with its difficult bosses. Jared makes a mistake, and realizes that his healers have died. Some undead are created. Jared gets distracted by the muscle memory change, and shape-shifts to take less damage. Jared is taken down to 1 health. Jared starts to sing. They finally defeat the boss, after Jared uses everything he has. Jared changes some of the settings to remove some of the effects of other people's attacks. A headstone boss is the next boss to fight. Jared likes the storyline of this MMO, and the characters are really cool. Jared attacks the boss from behind. Jared thinks about LANing with other people to play Final Fantasy XIV. Jared finds a boss from Final Fantasy IX. This whole game is a love letter to the Final Fantasy series. Jared gets spun up and is swallowed by Osma. Jared recommends playing this game to anyone who likes big numbers. Jared gets attacked by a critical hit, and can't make crits himself - it's like the Nuzlockes all over again. Jared is amazed that no one has died to falling into oblivion. Jared is amazed at how good they are doing. They are up to the final boss fight. Jared gets stuck in the tentacles, and has to escape. Jared points out one of his parties mistakes, who will watch this later and feel embarrassed. Jared is killed after being sucked into the middle, and is revived. Jared is then killed by a blade coming out of the ground. The boss is killed as Jared is killed again. Jared looks at the items he gets. Trivia * Jared's character is Diath Woodrow - the name of his Dungeons and Dragons character. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos